


Well Oiled Machine

by Gothfoxgirl



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hero Midoriya Inko, M/M, Midoriya Izuku has the Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, dorky Hisashi, slightly unstable Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothfoxgirl/pseuds/Gothfoxgirl
Summary: When one boy finds his will to live in smithereens, how will one lonely alien save him, not only from the world around him,...but himself?





	1. Liquefied Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy themes for this chapter. Continue with caution

He just wanted to ask one question. He just wanted proof that his wishes weren’t for naught. Not this. Not staring down his idol’s base form, as he told him it was impossible.  
“It’s not a bad goal...But, you need to be realistic. Without...Without a quirk, you’d only get yourself killed. You can be other things that help people. Be a cop. A fireman. But, leave the villains to the ones with quirks. You can’t be a hero without one.” Green eyes shifted to the concrete roof of the building, giving a listing nod of acceptance. The blonde came closer, but the greenette flinched and shifted back when a hand tried to touch his shoulder. The man moved away.  
“I...I hope you take my words to heart, Shounen. We...don’t need another on the body count.” Izuku didn’t respond, making the man walk towards the rooftop’s door and disappear. He waited a few minutes, before glancing down to the street, where the civilian form of All Might, The Symbol of Peace, stepped out to mix with the crowd. 

Once emerald eyes had dulled to a dusty jade. The words Bakugo had said to him rang through his skull, causing him to grit his teeth and grab at the sides of his hair. Hot tears painted his face, as he dropped to the floor of the roof like a sack of bricks, the weight of those words, plus those of the man he had put on a gilded pedestal, crashing down onto his body. His heart pounded in his chest and his head swirled, his brain throbbing painfully in his skull. His childhood flashed before him. His innocence. The revelation that he was quirkless. The betrayal of his friend. The bullying. The verbal abuse. _The crushing of his dreams by the man he’d looked up to most._ He shivered in on himself. What was the point of moving on? Nothing was going to go right for a quirkless deku. The sun was still high in the sky. Probably around three in the afternoon. His mom wouldn’t expect him home until five or six for dinner. Looking down at his red sneakers, his eyes dulled to emotionless half circles, before he reached for them and untied the laces. Standing, he set them near the rail and hopped up, sitting on the top while holding onto it. The drop wasn’t very far. Maybe five stories. He’d be extremely injured and it would take a couple minutes to bleed out or succumb to his injuries. A little, pained, smile wormed onto his face. _Just what he deserved._

Leaning further, he let go and felt himself plummet. Instead of panic and fear, he was filled with a sense of relief and peace. He would no longer be a problem for people. No longer a waste of time or genetic material. Even the blinding pain was tranquil to him. He’d crunched into the ground like a tin can, breaking at least half the bones in his body. His legs and arms were bent at unnatural angles and he was sure his pelvis was broken in multiple places. Multiple ribs were broken, he was sure his skull was fractured, and he could feel the breaks up his spine. Blood started to pool around him and, in a couple minutes, he felt his vision going dark at the edges. From the corner of what he could see, something black slithered into view. He didn’t care about that, focusing on the pain cradling his body, pulling him into the embrace of death. But...It never came.

He felt his bones resetting themselves and his injuries healing up.  
“What the…”  
**’You’re not dying on my watch.’**  
“What the fuck?!”  
**’Sorry. I’m Venom. I’m a symbiote that bonded with you and healed you. You should talk through your mind, so no one thinks you’re crazy.’** Izuku started to lock up. He, slowly, sat up and pulled his knees to his face.  
‘Why did you save me? I was almost free…’ He could feel this thing’s emotions. He was upset.  
**’Because you were dying. And everyone deserves a second chance...I should know. Now...You should probably go down by the beach.’**  
‘Why?’ The presence shifted.  
**’Due to me bonding with you...and the fact that you are damn near a perfect match for me, you’ll experience an extreme hot flash and hunger. The water will cool you and there’s plenty of food in the ocean. You wouldn’t want to do what my last near full match did.’**  
‘What did he do?’  
**’Went into a restaurant and got into the lobster tank...He also ate a live lobster there.’**  
‘Right. Let...Let me grab my things from the roof…’  
**’Fast or nah?’**  
‘Fast?’  
**’I take over and we climb.’**  
‘I think I’ll take the stairs.’  
**’Right. I’m not exactly stable before bonding to you...Good call.’** Izuku walked up those five floors, finding his backpack and shoes where he’d left them. His notebook was right under his sneakers, opened to a specific page. Izuku could feel Venom cringe.  
**’You...really did jump…’**  
‘I have no reason to live...Well...only three, now. My mom, dad, and you.’  
**’Me?’**  
‘I pay attention in school. If you’re bonding to me, then that means you need me to survive. So...If I die, you die, unless you’re able to jump to another person at the last moment, which i assume you did with your last host?’  
**’Smart kid. My last host got shot in the head. He was gonna die anyways, due to being the opposite of a match for me. Us symbiotes are like an organ transplant. If we don’t match well enough, then death is the result. You don’t have to worry about that, due to being an even better match than Eddie.’** Izuku blinked in surprise.  
‘Eddie Brock…’  
**’You recognize the name?’**  
‘Yeah. He was one of the first vigilantes.’ Somehow, he could tell the symbiote was nodding. 

They reached the beach in no time. And just in time.  
“Holy shit…” He started sweating bullets and removed his uniform, leaving him in an undershirt and his boxers. Almost literally, he dove into the water, headfirst.  
“Ok...How am I gonna explain you?” As he floated on his back, a gooey, black, substance flowed in front of him, forming teeth and a head, set with white splotches for eyes.  
**”You can pass me off as a quirk. There are some quirks that need to be triggered before they come out, so you could say that the sludge guy slammed you into the ground and broke a shit ton of your ribs. That woke me up and I healed you. Boom. You have a quirk, now.”**  
“That’s a good idea. Thanks. So...Are you immortal, then? I mean to time.” The teenager’s hand shot into the water and grabbed a live fish, starting to devour it raw. Unfazed, Venom nodded.  
**”Yes. I have few weaknesses, including intense heat and extremely loud or supersonic sounds that reach a high enough decibel. The explosions from your ass of an ex-friend do nothing to me in either aspect. While your body gets used to me, I’ll explain what powers I can give you. Shape manipulation, weapon manifestation, resistance to the elements, a bite force of roughly 10,000 psi, the ability to breathe in any condition, acid saliva, regeneration as you saw, camouflage, which is mostly me changing your clothes to fit in better, immunity to telepathic manipulation, tracking, the creation of pocket dimensions, and the manipulation of the substance that makes up my body...oh and the ability for us to fuse.”**

Finishing the fish in his grip, Izuku dropped the bones back into the water and fished out another.  
“Interesting...Those are extremely powerful abilities...But, what to do with them?”  
**”You can still be a hero. Even before me, you could have been. Yes, you would have had to bust your ass for it, but you could. All Might is wrong. If you look back into your notes, you’d see that Eraserhead fights almost completely quirkless and there are many other heroes that don’t have directly physical abilities...You might want to get a mental evaluation, as well. The trauma of your life is crashing on you and I can feel that your mind is chipping away.”** Feeling much better, Izuku noted that the sun was further in the sky.  
“Looks like we gotta get home. It’s almost five.” Venom nodded and disappeared back inside his host, drying him off in the process.  
“Thanks.” He got a nod in response, as he grabbed his uniform and put it back on, making his way home.

He nudged the door open, after unlocking it, and called inside.  
“I’m home! Sorry, I’m late.” His mom only smiled at him.  
“That’s alright. Dinner will be ready soon.”  
“Thanks, Mom...Wait…” He saw the TV on the news station. It was footage of the slime villain that had grabbed him, before All Might had saved him. It had Bakugo trapped. Some kind of sick satisfaction dripped through him.  
“That...That’s the villain that grabbed me…”  
“What?”  
“He tossed me around and broke some of my ribs earlier.”  
“What?!”  
“Don’t worry, Mom. My quirk saved me. I think the pain was a trigger. Here. You can meet him.” Venom materialized outside of Izuku.  
**”It’s nice to meet you, Mydoriya-san. My name is Venom...and I’m Izuku’s quirk.”** She was stunned, but nodded.  
“It’s nice to meet you. You can call me Mom or Inko...Oh! Izuku! Your father is coming back from the Americas! He finished his project early and was so excited to come home!” Green eyes went wide.  
“He’s coming home?”  
“Yes! He’ll be home-” There was a knock at the door. Inko opened it to find a very skinny man with shoulder length curly black hair and very dark blue eyes, framed by glasses, standing there. Her face lit up and she wrapped her arms around his waist, lifting him straight off the floor.  
“Hisashi!” He laughed softly and pushed the bridge of his glasses up, brushing the freckles that powdered his face.  
“Inko...I have fragile bones…”  
“Nonsense! You’re strong enough!” She set him down, where Izuku ran to him.  
“Dad!”  
“Oof! Izuku! You got so tall in the past six months!” The greenette beamed, Venom feeling the surge of Dopamine rush through the boy’s mind.  
“Dad! I have a quirk!” The man started at that, then nearly fell over when Venom showed himself and introduced himself.  
“B-But…” Izuku went a little sheepish.  
“I kinda got thrown around by a villain earlier and the broken bones resulted in Venom waking up and saving me.” While Hisashi let that sink in, Venom retracted with a content smirk.  
**’I guess it was a good thing I found you when I did.’**

‘Yeah...Thank you.’


	2. Symbiotic

It was the middle of the night that Izuku stood on the beach.  
‘Ready?’  
 **’Yeah!’** His arms turned black with a medium flowing liquid, before it collected and solidified into a set of pillar-like stumps. He smacked them together and they melted into giant gauntlets. He spent the next few minutes lifting and stacking things to get used to the weapon. When he’d become accustomed, he started doing katas with them, shifting between weapons as he went. He was startled, when he heard a quiet voice near him.  
“Well, hello there...I do believe I know your mom…” The voice was extremely familiar, making him look over into the masked face of a man dressed like a cowboy, a woman following behind him in a sexualized costume.  
“Uncle!” The woman looked confused.  
“Uncle?”  
“Ah. This is the son of my friend, Inko. Midoriya Izuku.” She jolted.  
“Why does that name sound familiar?”   
“She used to be called Hiku.” The woman’s blue eyes widened.  
“The Magnet Hero! Didn’t she retire?” Izuku nodded.  
“She did, Ma’am.”  
“Ah! Please. Call me Nemuri. Kayama Nemuri.” She held her hand out and the greenette gave it a shake, his expression confused.  
“Nice to meet you...I’m surprised you told me your name…” She smiled.  
“Your mom’s agency took both myself and my friend, Eraserhead, in for interning after the Sports Festival. My other friend, Present Mic, buys from your dad’s company...I assume your dad is Midoriya Hisashi?” He nodded, his look thoughtful.  
“But...What would Present Mic need from his…” Nemuri tapped her glasses.  
“Of course! I always forget that they don’t just do glass blowing! They do custom plastics!” She nodded and he looked at the sky.  
“Let’s get to my house. I’m sure Mom and Dad would be excited to see you!” Snipe’s body language showed he was surprised.  
“He’s back?”  
“He came back a couple days ago.” The man looked giddy to see him again and they followed the teenager down the street.

Izuku opened the door, noting that it was around seven.  
“Mom! Dad! We have visitors!” Inko stepped out of the living room and nearly tackled both of the other adults.  
“Sean! Nemuri!” Snipe chuckled.  
“Good evening, Senpai.” She teared up a little, as he removed his mask, revealing a dark face underneath, set with citrine eyes and a bit of facial hair on his chin.  
“How are Shota-kun and Hizashi-kun?” Nemuri beamed.  
“They’re doing quite alright. All of us are teachers at UA now, so I get to bug them as much as I want!” Inko laughed gently, as Hisashi poked his head through the doorway.  
“Ah! Sean! Nemuri!” The bluenette nearly glomped the raven to the ground.  
“Freckles!” Hisashi blushed a tinge, but grinned at the old nickname, as he hugged her back, using his own for her.  
“It’s good to see you too, Blue Eyes.” She seemed to lighten even more at that name.  
“I missed you…” He smiled and pat her head.  
“I missed you too...all of you.” The man was nearly rail thin in her arms. Nearly exactly how she remembered him.

Nemuri stepped back.  
“You really do look like your son…”  
“Ah...Yes. I guess I do. It really has been that long...Izuku’s almost fifteen this year...It’s been sixteen since you interned for Inko.” Izuku stood to the side, allowing them their moment, before Sean turned to him.  
“So...What was that down at the beach? I thought our resident broccoli was quirkless.” Midnight turned, a touch surprised. The greenette scratched his head.  
“I’m sure you saw the sludge villain on tv a few days ago. Well...earlier, he caught me and threw me around a bit. Broke some ribs. My quirk triggered from the sudden injuries and pain. He healed me and now I can try to be a hero like I always dreamed.”  
“He?” Venom materialized and startled the shit out of them.  
 **”I guess that’s my cue...Oh...Sorry. Hello. My name is Venom and I’m Izuku’s quirk.”**  
“Kayama Nemuri.”  
“Kobayashi Sean.” Venom looked interested at the man’s name, seeing as his given wasn’t of Japanese origin. Sean went a little sheepish.  
“Mum’s Japanese. Dad’s African-Irish.”  
 **”Ah. What a lovely combination, in my opinion.”** Sean smiled gently, his citrus eyes unique against his skin.  
“Thanks.” Venom nodded, as Nemuri tipped her head.  
“May I as what you are?”   
**”I’m a liquid-like entity that lives inside Izuku. The liquid that makes up my body can morph parts of Izuku’s and can solidify into weapons. I can heal him if he gets injured and we can meld into one being, making him bulkier and stronger, but it can make him nauseous if conditions are wrong, so we try not to be in that form too long. I can, somewhat, detach from him, but, at least one part of me must be touching him if I were to be at full strength. Detaching completely, we could stay apart for, approximately, three hours tops...an hour and a half if we want to be at our best.”** The six of them talked about his new findings with his quirk for a couple more hours, before the two, non-retired, heroes had to leave for their patrols.

Over the next ten months, Izuku and Venom strengthened and trained their bond by clearing the trash and junk from the beach. The teen was shirtless, as he lifted an abandoned truck over his head, Venom strengthening his shoulders. Even with the buffer, probably seventy-five percent of the strength, truly, was from his own body. Sand, dirt, and grease smeared his skin, rolling down his structure with the sweat that drenched his muscles.  
 **’That looks like the last thing.’**  
‘Yeah...Woah...Look at that view…’ Venom nodded, as they gazed out across the water. The sunset had started painting the horizon in tropical hues, turning the sight of sky and sea into the vision of the sun melting into the water, much like a piece of art. Izuku jolted when he heard Venom growl in the back of his mind.  
‘Venom?’  
 **’Asshole, six o’clock.’** Turning around, green eyes fell upon the skinny, base, form of All Might, who was staring at the cleared beach. When blue met green, Izuku sneered at him, before turning away and stretching out the labor-earned muscles that were chiseled into his body. As soon as he heard feet on the sand, he didn’t even need his awareness to know it was the hero. He turned more and started walking away, following the edge of the water. The blonde kept following him, making him turn around.  
“Stop following me!”  
“But-”  
“Don’t. Go away, before I shout pervert.”  
“I just want to ask something.” Izuku sighed and stood his ground.  
“Just spit it out, then go away.”  
“Was...Was your mother Hiku?” Izuku deadpanned.  
“Yes. Now, leave me alone.” The man turned towards the sand that was finally cleared off.  
“Did you do this? Did you clean the junk off the beach?” The greenette sighed.  
“Yes. Goodbye.” He walked away, but the guy wouldn’t give up. Getting fed up, Izuku took a deep breath and shouted into the foot traffic.  
“IS THAT ALL MIGHT?!” The blonde started and scrambled to puff into his buff form, being swarmed by people and cut off from the greenette. 

As he walked away, he heard Venom laugh in his head.  
 **’That was evil! And genius!’**  
‘Yeah. Even though I don’t like him, I don’t hate him enough to slap him with a pervert card. He’s still a hero to most of the population, so that wouldn’t be fair.’ He walked home and opened the door.  
“I’m home!” He heard replies from the living room and kitchen, before making his way to the bathroom for a quick shower. Once rinsed off, he walked out with a towel around his shoulders to catch the water drip and stepped into the sitting room. His mom was smiling at him.  
“You got a letter, Izuku!” He took it and opened the flap, the paper sliding out into his hand. As soon as he read it, both he and Venom froze. Sean and Nemuri were recommending him. _He was getting in on recommendation._


	3. Racing

It was time for the test...and boy was Izuku nervous. Even with Venom’s encouragement, he was antsy. So antsy that he nearly tripped on the step, but was caught by an arm across his collar, before Venom could help.  
 **’Smooth.’**  
‘Oh, shut it.’ When he was leveled with the ground again, he saw the guy that had caught him. He was tall and broadly built with buzzed brown hair and obsidian eyes.  
“Are you alright? You look out of it.”   
“I’m ok. Thanks for the save. I guess I’m just anxious...Midoriya Izuku.” The taller shook his hand.  
“Yoarashi Inasa...May I ask who recommended you?...I mean...You don’t have to answer. I’m just curious.” Izuku smiled gently. This guy sounded genuine and like he covered his anxiety and shyness with enthusiasm on a daily basis.  
“Snipe and Midnight.” Inasa grinned.  
“Air Jet for me!” They started walking in, exchanging light banter. When they came to their room, they split off to their seats, as they were assigned seating for this test...which was almost too easy.

He was one of the first contestants to be done...maybe even the first. When everyone was finished, they were ushered onto buses, where they were driven to a dome-like structure off campus. Meeting them there was the Space Hero: Thirteen. The, non binary, hero explained the practical.  
“This test will consist of an adventure race, or an activities race, if you will. There are three mock hero activities along the way to the finish line. Mountain rescue, Water retrieval, and Ruins searching. Each must be finished before moving on. Please line up on the starting line and wait for the signal.” Izuku got into position, as the start gun went off. Instantly, Venom covered his body and they went running, using all four limbs to propel them forwards. The first challenge was in the Mountain Zone. They were to find and bring a trapped decoy back to the entrance. 

Izuku felt through their senses that these mannequins were supposed to be buried or pinned. There was one to his left, arm stuck between a boulder and the cliff face. Taking a hold of the arm, as if the person was alive, he carefully unwedged it from its situation and lifted the dummy up into a bridal carry, heading for the entrance again. The examiner nodded in approval, as he set the decoy down and was given the go ahead to keep going. Inasa and a boy with two toned hair were next outside the building after him. When he reached the water, they were instructed to retrieve one of a certain item scattered around the Shipwreck Zone. They weren’t told what they were after, only that they would know. Izuku nodded and dove into the water, Venom turning translucent, so that he could filter the oxygen from the water for Izuku to breathe. He swam under the ship and noticed something black attached to the underside of the ship. As he got closer, he realized what they’d said. There was a red triangle on each, making them look like explosives. Detaching it from the ship, he swam back and climbed out of the water, handing the prop to the second examiner.  
“You’re clear. Go to the next stage.” Izuku nodded and they took off in a sprint towards the Ruins Zone. There, they were to search for people or animals to rescue from the ruins. This time, they would be volunteers. Using his hearing, he heard someone shifting behind a wall. He shrank down, so he wouldn’t scare them too much, and opened the door. He found a woman in the corner, trapped by a tipped over file cabinet blocking her way.  
“Ma’am? Are you injured?”  
“I-I think my leg was twisted…”  
“May I pick you up, Ma’am? It would be the easiest way to protect you from falling rubble.” She nodded and he, carefully, approached her.  
“Please don’t freak out.” She jumped when Venom covered his body again, but did her best to relax, as he picked her up into his arms. A whine and crack made him hunch over, covering her with his chest. The building jerked to the side, making Izuku move his hand to protect her neck and occipital bone. His shoulder blades and upper back took the impact of another cabinet falling their way, before he shrugged it off and kicked the door back open, so they could get out of there.   
“Ma’am. Are you alright?”  
“Yes! Yes! What about you?!”  
“I’m built to take damage. You’re not...I assume.” She nodded in agreement, as they came to the mock infirmary, where he set her down and positioned her ‘injured’ leg where she wouldn’t injure it further. She nodded again.  
“You passed this one. The finish line is at the base of the steps.” He smiled at her in thanks and took off, knowing the other contestants were on his heels. Faintly, he heard a cry of pain.  
 **’Did you hear-’**  
‘Yeah.’ Coming to a screeching halt, he turned around and shot back towards the ruins, where another competitor was dragging himself on one foot towards the finish. He let out a cry of surprise, when he found himself picked up.  
“Ah?!”  
“You shouldn’t walk on that. You might injure yourself more. At least let me give you the satisfaction of making it over the finish line.” Darting forwards again, he protected the boy’s face from the wind pressure, crossing the line third, after the red and white haired kid. Todoroki Shoto. Inasa had secured first place by a hair’s breadth. Todoroki had refused his offer at friendship, causing Izuku to bump his shoulder into Inasa’s.  
“Don’t take that too personally. Those eyes were filled with pain, not coldness. Well...not directly, at least. He just needs time to warm up to others trying to become his acquaintances.” Inasa could only nod, as the greenette walked the injured teenager to the front.  
“Hmm...Looks like a sprain…” Thirteen was next to them in a moment.  
“Looks like it. A medical team is on sight, so he should be alright.” Izuku nodded, as the injured asked him a question.  
“Why did you forfeit your spot at first place to come back for me?” Izuku sighed, as Venom pulled away from him. Green met brown.  
“Because...Being a hero isn’t always about being first place. It’s about helping people in danger or those that are injured. Being a hero is to do things on impulse and out of the heroism in your heart.” Those chocolate eyes widened, before settling and pulling his mouth into a smile.  
“Thank you.” Izuku nodded and turned, when Power Loader addressed them, explaining that their scores and status would be mailed to them within a month’s time. Everyone filed back to the buses and were driven back to school, so they could split up to go home to let the adrenaline fade.


End file.
